While working with fingernails and fingernail objects for several years, there was no easy way to automatically create a three-dimensional model of an artificial fingernail object. In fact, most software in the market allows a user to manually manipulate and create just about any three-dimensional object conceivable, but the process of doing this manually is very time consuming and allows for too much human error when creating artificial fingernails with a consistent and reliable appearance. Because of this the inventors set out to find a method to create artificial fingernail objects automatically and this invention was the result.
One simple way to create the desired artificial nail object is to imitate the existing Artificial Nail Industry. Currently, when a consumer wants an artificial fingernail applied, they will have a preexisting nail tip attached (by glue or acrylic) to their natural nail and then the nail technician will hand build the rest of the artificial fingernail with an acrylic or some other similar type product, where the final result is a desired, beautiful artificial fingernail. By creating a variety of three-dimensional tips similar to that of the existing market, the inventors were able to successfully imitate the nail technician process. The problem to overcome was to determine the rest of the desired three-dimensional fingernail object as at this point in the process a bottom surface and tip existing, but a remaining top surface that was blended with the tip needed to be generated. To solve this problem, the inventors decided to duplicate the three-dimensional representation of the clients existing nail surface and then apply a smoothing and blending function to this surface, and then attach it to the nail tip, resulting in the desired three-dimensional artificial fingernail object.
The advantage of this invention is that with relative ease and very little labor a desired customized and preferred three-dimensional artificial nail object can be created. This invention has many applications, particularly with fingernail and toenails. This new desired three-dimensional object has many applications, not the least of which is the ability to physically create the nail object for the individual and supply them with an artificial nail for use as a cosmetic or even prosthesis. The invention can now safe time and virtually guarantee consistent looking fingernail objects, all accomplished with relative ease.